EP 688772 (corresponding to Korean Patent Laid open Publication No 96-874) discloses novel quinoline(naphthyridine)carboxylic acid derivatives, including anhydrous 7-(3-aminomethyl-4-methoxyiminopyrrolidin-1-yl)-1-cyclopropyl-6-fluoro-4-oxo-1,4-dihydro-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid of formula I, having antibacterial activity.
